


awkward conversations

by callingCujo



Series: of countries and heroes [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, TWO IN ONE DAY, i know u all hate me but shut up, thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingCujo/pseuds/callingCujo
Summary: All he wants to know is what's going on.(alternatively titled: todoroki shouto has an awkward conversation with a man he doesn't know)





	awkward conversations

**Author's Note:**

> haha bitch u thought it was only gonna be one today well here is this TWO FOR ONE SPECIAL

The first time he notices it is just after classes one day. Aoyama and Kaminari sit together outside and speak in hushed tones. He’s sure, now, that they’re talking about something stupid. It’s not that he thinks they’re stupid, of course, but he just naturally assumes something like that since he’s never really seen them speak before. So the first instance doesn’t seem at all off to him.

The second instance does. The second time he sees the two of them together there’s a forum pulled up on a laptop- probably Kaminari’s, judging by the lack of sparkles. He’s not close enough to see what’s on the page, but he can see that clearly they’re both typing things into it, laughing with eachother as if they’re both sharing some kind of inside joke.

He can barely make out the words ‘tell America to say hi to France’ from Aoyama and assumes that they’ve both lost it.But, then again, it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing one of his classmates has said.

He gets a chance to talk about it during class one day. Aoyama is paired up with him for a simulation, but they have time before it’s their turn anyway. Shouto doesn’t know when he’s going to be able to ask his questions again, so he grasps this opportunity while he can.

“I heard you say something odd the other day,” he remarks. Is that a blunt thing to say? He thinks that it might have been a bit too blunt. “You were talking about countries as if they were people.

Had Shouto not been looking for something like it, he would not have noticed the slight widening of Aoyama’s eyes when he asks the question. But he does see, if only just.

“I’ll tell you what I meant by that!” Aoyama exclaims, a twinkle in his eyes. In retrospect, he should have known what was going to come next. Aoyama leans in, and Shouto is prepared to be met with the answers he craves, but.. “It’s a secret!~”

And then they’re called in to the grounds, cutting the conversation off there.

Kaminari and Aoyama are a little more subtle with their meetings after that, but Shouto still sometimes sees them passing notes to eachother from his seat in the back. They sneak into eachother’s dorm rooms, when they think nobody is looking.

Needless to say, Todoroki Shouto is very confused. All he wants to know is what’s going on.

* * *

 

The answer comes to him in a way he does not expect.

Shouto enjoys taking walks to clear his head. Sometimes he needs to be around people, needs to feel he’s not alone. This is not one of those times. Right now he wants to be left in the peace and quiet. He doesn’t know how long he’s walked for when he decides to stop and take a rest on a bench, underneath a cherry blossom tree.

Peace is something that cannot often be achieved at UA. Sometimes it’s because of something serious, like a villain attack, but other times it’s just because everyone has far too much energy for someone like him to keep up with a lot of the time. He’s relishing in the quiet when it’s suddenly cut short by a soft and yet firm voice.

“Is something troubling you?”

His eyes open and immediately find a dark-haired man standing just before him. His posture is somewhat stiff, and he’s tempted to comment on it because normally people who look so socially awkward don’t comment on everyone else’s wellbeing. But, what comes out of his mouth is something different. 

“Who are you?” he asks, and he knows he’s never been good at controlling what he blurts out but this is just ridiculous. Even if this person did disturb his quiet time, it’s still rude to not acknowledge his question. 

The other doesn’t seem perturbed at all, though, relaxing a bit and moving to sit down. Shouto scoots over because he has more room. “My name is Honda Kiku,” he says. “People also call me Japan.”

That piques his interest, and suddenly he’s not as annoyed as he started out. Could this be connected to what Aoyama and Kaminari were talking about?

“Japan?” he asks, tilting his head. He hopes the other man  _ (country?) _ will understand that he wants to know more. Asking the question straight-on would be awkward. He doesn’t seem to, though.

Honda blinks once, twice, and then answers, “Yes.” Inwardly, he’s screaming. How will he even phrase this question? He needs to know more, but what can he ask that will get the other to tell him more.

“Like the country?” he asks, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Honda mimics this movement. Shouto can see that this conversation is going to go very slowly.

“Yes. I am the personification of Japan.” His tone doesn’t change, soft and stoic. Shouto wonders if that’s what he sounds like to other people, too. “There are also other personified countries, like America and China.” 

If he hadn’t overheard Kaminari and Aoyama’s conversation, he may not have even believed this man. But it was simply too convenient to be coincidence. “My classmates were talking about meeting countries,” he says. He can’t get a good read on what Honda is thinking upon hearing something like that. 

“Are you sure?” he asks eventually, eyes somewhat clouded over by disbelief. “Which countries were they talking about, Todoroki-san?” Ah. So he knows who Shouto is. Well, it’s kind of impossible to not know who he is, but still. Shouto wishes someone wouldn’t recognize him.

“America and France,” he says, almost immediately. “Is.. Is that a problem?” He’s hesitant to answer, in case it really is a bad thing. 

Honda’s quick to answer him with, “No, not at all.” Relief washes over him. He wants to say more, but Honda is already standing up. “I was only wondering. Please have a nice day.” Isn’t it odd to say please, when telling someone to has a nice day. Shouto would ask about that too, but he’s already gone. 

* * *

A few days later, he tells Aoyama and Kaminari that he’s spoken to Japan.

The very next day, he’s sitting with the two of them in front of a computer, on Kamineri’s bed. The two of them are on either side of him, bickering only a little as they try to decide what to send. Shouto laughs as Aoyama takes the computer and sets it in his lap, dead-set on typing something. Kaminari nearly falls off the bed trying to get it back.

He’s just glad he knows what was going on.


End file.
